Spectre At The Feast
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: Scorpion is stuck in the Netherrealm, while Quan Chi and his warriors are invading the Earthrealm, while this happens Scorpion finds himself musing. Rated T for slight reference to blood and gore. No idea of the Genres, it doesn't really have one. Enjoy.


**AN:** So a one-shot Mortal Kombat story, just a little musing I had about the fact that Scorpion can be trapped in the Netherrealm, so if he can see what is happening else where he is a Spectre at the feast as the saying goes. Also I like to think that Scorpion would just want to get out there and fight with anyone.

* * *

Spectre At The Feast

Scorpion watched as the fight between Earthrealm warriors and the warriors from the Netherrealm clash in a brutal dance of death and destruction. It was fascinating to him, how the mere mortals could hold their own against such abominations. Quan Chi was amongst the army of abominations. He was currently fighting the Thunder God Raiden, who was fairing surprisingly well after his fight with a possessed Ermac.

Scorpion watched as the young Sub-zero fought against his brother, the first Sub-zero, Noob Saibot. This left Kenshi to fight against the hordes of undead and such monsters, he was quickly dealing with the nether ending army Quan Chi was summoning. He itched to join the fight, to tear the undead limb from limb, to get revenge from Quan Chi for eternally imprisoning him. Alas he could not leave the Netherrealm at the current time, his powers interrupted by Quan Chi's blood and paint the streets with his guts. To see his captors pain and be the cause of it. Only when he was away from the Arch-Sorcerer did he get to think for himself, with no interference from Quan Chi.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao were back to back fighting against the invasion, so were Sonya and Jax, while Stryker was providing cover for Johnny Cage from his rooftop position.

Scorpion growled as he paced, his chains confining him to the small space. His body was tense and his muscles tight from the mix of adrenaline and energy coursing through his system. He wished to release the energy in a devastating way, more precisely to get vengeance and simply crush his enemies. If he helped or hindered he did not care. He wanted to kill.

As the battle raged on the Earthrealm warriors were starting to tire and falter in their defensive and offensive tactics. Scorpion was getting more and more restless with each passing moment, but he was still the neutral party that he always has been.

He was the Spectre at the feast, as the saying goes.

The Spectre was agitated as he watched Quan Chi gain an advantage over Raiden and then as Raiden was mercilessly beaten to a bloody pulp as the other Earthrealm warriors began to also fall behind in their losing battle. The warriors were shedding more of their own blood now, instead of the Netherrealms forgotten corners he found himself thinking of the prayer his father had taught him as a young boy. He found himself muttering it under his breath over, and over again.

Scorpion had been taught much about the Elder Gods by his father, the man had wanted Scorpion to live a life that was better than that of a Shirai Ryu assassin, and sometimes Scorpion finds himself wishing he had listened to his father's wish. After the Shirai Ryu were butchered by Quan Chi, after he himself had been killed by the elder Sub-zero in an attack by the Lin Kuei, he had given up any real respect for the Elder Gods. He would often think of the Elder Gods as an enemy.

Then light started to trickle through the thickened bog hanging over the cityscape. The gloom that had been brought by the Arch-Sorcerer. Raiden and the other heroes found a surge of will and determination, power flowing in their veins as they started to take back the lead.

Quan Chi was struggling to keep up with Raiden now and it showed. Sub-zero was now over powering his older brother and Kenshi was dashing to assist Sonya and Jax, who had met up with Johnny. Stryker was still in his rooftop position taking out more undead as they appeared.

Then Quan Chi was sent flying through the air by Raiden and the fight was at last over. Blood painted the city red, both blood of the innocent and the guilty, a foul yet beautiful mix of sorrow and justice. As Quan Chi was captured by Raiden to be brought before the Elder Gods the other Earthrealm warrior patted each other on the back, congratulating each other on their hard work.

Scorpion wishes he could have been there, to smell the metallic liquid that coated the pavement and walls. To feel the warm essence of life cooling on his skin, telling him it was no longer serving its purpose, that it was now useless to his enemies. To see the bodies of the guilty torn apart and to watch the life drain from their eyes.

But alas, he was merely the Spectre at the feast.

A Spectre that prayed at dinner, but did not feast.

* * *

**AN: **Hope it was ok, nothing too graphic, but i think it was well written if I may say so myself. Also I could see Scorpion's father as the kind of man who tried to bring him up on the right path, so tried to make him really religious/believe strongly in the Elder Gods so he wouldn't join the Shirai Ryu(even though they were probably also religious/believed in the Elder Gods and such).


End file.
